New Jedi Order
}} '', den første bog i ''The New Jedi Order serien.]] The New Jedi Order (også kendt som NJO) er en serie på 27 historier (primært romaner) der foregår mellem 25 og 30 ABY. Bøgerne handler om hvordan Star Wars galaksen bliver invaderet af de extragalaktiske Yuuzhan Vong krigere, der på deres vej skader galaksen som den aldrig er blevet før. Serien handler også om krigens virkning, og vi ser hvordan den ændrer livene på karaktererne på begge sider af konflikten. Gennem serien bliver oganisationer som Luke Skywalker's Nye Jedi Orden, Den Nye Republik og forholdene mellem Star Wars heltene afprøvet og ændret. Serien blev planlagt af Sue Rostoni og Lucy Wilson fra Lucas Licensing, Shelly Shapiro fra Del Rey Books og James Luceno i 1998. Gruppen lavede en overordnet storyline, delte den op i de forskellige bøger, og begyndte at finde forfattere der ville skrive bøgerne. Serien blev udgivet mellem 1999-2003 og er skrevet af de følgende forfattere: R.A. Salvatore, Michael A. Stackpole, James Luceno, Kathy Tyers, Troy Denning, Greg Keyes, Elaine Cunningham, Aaron Allston, Matthew Stover, Walter Jon Williams, Shane Dix, og Sean Williams. De forskellige dele af serien er udgivet som romaner, tegneserier, blade og e-bøger. Men kernen af serien er bygget af 19 romaner, og yderligere 4 der blev aflyst. Serien blev fortsat i Dark Nest trilogien i 2005 af Troy Denning, der også skrev flere af bøgerne i den originale serie. Serien Detaljer om udgivelserne i The New Jedi Order serien: Primære *''Vector Prime'' (1999) *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' (2000) *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' (2000) *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' (2000) *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' (2000) *''Balance Point'' (2000) *''Recovery'' (2001) *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' (2001) *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' (2001) *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' (2001) *''Dark Journey'' (2002) *''The Apprentice'' (short story) (2002) *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' (2002) *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' (2002) *''Traitor'' (2002) *''Destiny's Way'' (2002) *''Ylesia'' (2002) (Gratis Download) *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' (2003) *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' (2003) *''Or Die Trying'' (novelle) (2004) *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' (2003) *''The Final Prophecy'' (2003) *''The Unifying Force'' (2003) Baggrund Udover hovedserien er der mange spin-offs og tie-ins til serien: Fiktion *''The Apprentice'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Revenants'' *''Rogue Planet'' Nonfiktion *''Vector Prime'' tv reklame *''The New Jedi Order in 100 Easy Lessons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' Handlingen, kort fortalt Serien begynder 21 år efter Oprørsalliancen ødelagde den anden Dødsstjerne. Den Nye Republik er plaget af interne konflikter og forsøger at bevare freden. En ny, ukendt fjende, kendt som Yuuzhan Vong, angriber fra den ydre galakse, og starter det der blev kendt som Yuuzhan Vong krigen. Jedierne kæmper, sammen med den Nye Republik, mod denne nye alien race der kæmper sig ind i galaksen og dræber og erobrer alt på sin vej. Karakterernes historier Som den længste bogserie i Expanded Universe, kunne NJO lave flere lange story-arcs om de enkelte karakterer. Mange af de nye eller tidligere mindre karakterer blev sat i fokus og udviklede sig gennem serien. De mest tydelige er disse: *Ganner Rhysode: Rhysode begyndte serien som en arrogant ung Jedi, dette viste sig tydeligt, da han var på e mission med Corran Horn, han nedgjorde Horn's på grund af hans manglende evner med telekinese, og påstod at det gjorde ham til en dårlig Jedi. Rhysode blev gradvist mere ydmyg gennem serien, specielt efter han så mange af sine venner dø under en mission til Myrkr. Efter Jacen Solo blev fanget under denne mission, ledte Rhysode efter ham; Rhysode døde mens han kæmpede mod tusinder af Yuuzhan Vong krigere så Jacen og Vergere kunne flygte. Det blev spået, at Yuuzhan Vongerne senere ville tilbyde en ny gud ved navn "the Ganner", en reference til Rhysodes sidste stand. *Tahiri Veila: Ikke fuldt udviklet i sin originale rolle- Anakin's ven fra Junior Jedi Knights serien- Tahiri blev ført frem som en af hovedpersonerne i NJO. Da Yuuzhan Vongerne indtog Yavin 4 blev hun fanget og udsat for eksperimenter der gav hende en ny personlighed, og gjorde hende til en slags Vong-menneske. Til sidst kom Anakin og reddede hende, hvilket fik hendes følelser for ham frem. Da Anakin døde over Myrkr brød Tahiri sammen. På dette tidspunkt begyndte hendes Yuuzhan Vong personlighed i perioder at overtage kontrollen, og Tahiri måtte kæmpe med dette i en stor del af serien. I modsætning til de fleste andre Jedier, havde hun en forståelse for Yuuzhan Vongerne, og i slutning af serien valgte hun at bo på Zonoma Sekot for at lære mere om Yuuzhan Vongerne og hjælpe dem med at opbygge et bedre samfund. *Jacen Solo: Jacen undergik den måske mest komplette og kontroversielle historie i NJO. Han begyndte serien som en jedi der stillede spørgsmål ved at bruge Kraften som våben. Mange fans var frustreret over hvad de så som hans inaktivitet. Efter at være blevet fanget af Yuuzhan Vongerne undergik han ugevis af tortur under Vergere, en Jedi fra den Gamle Republik og Vongernes 'Familiar'. Da han slap væk havde han et nyt syn på Kraften, og gik med til at bruge den offensivt. Under befrielsen af Coruscant, blev Jacen 'i ét med Kraften' hvilket gav ham evnen til at mestre nye krafter, men det gjorde ham også fem år ældre. i slutningen af serien var han en af de mest magtfulde Jedier i galaksen. Den Nye Orden vs. den Gamle Orden Den Nye Jedi Orden lå fjernt fra Jedi Ordenen i den Gamle Republik (den Gamle Jedi Orden) med en nye Jedi Ordenens æreskodeks og et bredere syn på Kraften. Ordenens leder var Luke Skywalker, men også andre store Jedier såsom Kyle Katarn, Mara Jade og Kyp Durron havde meget at skulle have sagt i denne orden. Under Yuuzhan Vong krigen blev ordenen opdelt i to store fraktioner: den under ledelse af Luke Skywalker, der syntes at Kraften skulle bruges til fredelige formål, som i den Gamle Orden; og den under Kyp Durron, der mente at Jedier skulle tage en proaktiv, aggressiv holdning mod fjenderne, og mente at de på den måde kunne leve op til Jediernes roller som galaksens "beskyttere". Dødsfald Mange af de store karakterer døde i New Jedi Order serien, der på den måde afveg fra de tidligere Star Wars værker. I en del af New Jedi Order bøgerne havde den karakter der skulle dø en vigtig rolle i bogen. I bøgerne var der også flere dødsfald bland nogle store karakterer i Star Wars universet der ikke en gang var blevet introduceret i den serie. Selvom Mon Mothma ikke døde i New Jedi Order serien, døde hun lige før Vector Prime; blev hendes død annonceret i serien. Selvom Nom Anor blev skrevet død i The Unifying Force, tror mange fans at han stadig er i live fordi hans død ikke blev beskrevet, men kun nævnt. Dødsfald blandt store karakterer introduceret i serien Dødsfald blandt andre store karakterer Kritik og reaktioner Selvom mange bøger blev solgt, var reaktionerne bland fans blandede. Fans der godt kan lide serien kan godt lide seriens nye retning og vilje til at ofre store karakterer. Modstandere sammenligner Yuuzhan Vongerne med Star Trek's Borg eller Species 8472 og synes at serien har en dårlig slutning. Noget af den mest udbredte kritik er at den synsvinkel på Kraften vi får fra Vergere og Jacen er for farlig, og ikke er rigtig canon. Mange fans synes også at Vongerne var for "stærke", og at det var lidt for tyndt at de bare kom 'ud af det blå'. En af de største kontrovers kilder—både rost og kritiseret—var at mange store karaterer døde under serien. Kritikere af New Jedi Order serien siger at karateriseringerne af personer fra andre værker såsom den Originale Triloge, Junior Jedi Knights og Young Jedi Knights blev ændret til uigenkendelighed, og at vigtige Jedi Ridder udnævnelser blev overset (fx. var Leia Organa Solo allerede udnævnt til Jedi Ridder før New Jedi Order). (På side 169 i The Unifying Force står der at Leia er en Jedi Ridder, men valgte ikke at følge jediernes vej). Mange fans var ophidsede over dødsfald af store karaterer som Chewbacca i Vector Prime, og endnu vigtigere Anakin Solo (en karakter der var en af de store stjerner i serien) i Star by Star. Salgs rapporter efter seriens slutning viste også et fald i popularitet; mere end halvdelen af de læsere LucasBooks havde under Bantam stoppede med at købe da bøgerne fortsatte. Mange fans var skuffede over mange af seriens bogforsider. I et interview trykt i The Unifying Force udtrykte Shelly Shapiro, en redaktør fra Del Rey, en hvis fortrydelse over de "grumme" dele af serien og Yuuzhan Vongerne selv, og også udgivelsestidspunktet af romanen Star by Star, så kort tid efter terror angrebene d. 11. september. Medier Tv reklame I 1999 genoptog Mark Hamill sin rolle som Luke Skywalker som stemmelægger. Hamill lagde stemme til Luke i en TV reklame for den første roman i serien, Vector Prime. I reklamen, fortæller Luke om hvordan livet er i galaksen nu, i forhold til under Imperiet. Se også *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' Eksterne links *New Jedi Order bøger på Random House *Telling War Stories: et interview med Shelly Shapiro *New Jedi Order Encyclopedia *Den uofficielle New Jedi Order Hjemmeside *[http://www.starwars.com/eu/lit/novel/1.html Link til Vector Prime reklame på den officielle Star Wars side.] *New Jedi Order quizzer på Funtrivia.com Category:New Jedi Order serien